1,2,3,6-tetrahydrobenzyl alcohol, a known chemical, can be derived from 1,2,3,6-tetrahydrobenzaldehyde by reduction of the aldehyde group. 1,2,3,6-tetrahydrobenzoic acid, another known compound, derived from the same aldehyde has been reacted with alcohols to obtain aromatic esters useful as fragrances, see British Pat. No. 309,911.
It is well known in perfumery that esters of acids and esters of alcohols which have identical basic carbon skeletons have completely different sensory properties with regard to odor, e.g. benzyl acetate and ethyl benzoate, which respectively have the structures ##STR1## possess distinctive and different aromas.
It has now unexpectedly been found that esters of 1,2,3,6-tetrahydrobenzyl alcohol have great value as fragrance materials.